plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 15
For the Chinese version of this level, see Dark Ages - Night 15 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 15 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Dark Ages - Night 14 |after = Dark Ages - Night 16}} Difficulty This level is very difficult, as it consist of every zombie encountered previously in Dark Ages. The Jester Zombie will limit the plants usable. The Knight Zombie is highly dangerous, as many were spawned, and with only 2200 sun given to spend, it may be difficult to defeat. Wizard Zombie is possibly the worst zombie to combat in this level, as the necromancy ambushes and the tombstones nearly force the player to use a left-most strategy, as well as short ranged plants. The problem is, the Wizard Zombie moves slowly, and has lots of time to transform plants into sheep. Overall, the player may need to use some digging to beat this level, as the first time the player does not have Magnet-shroom. Waves 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 1 1 2 3 3 4 5 5 |note5 = Eight normal and two Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie6 = |note6 = Necromancy! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 2 4 2 3 4 |zombie8 = 1 1 1 5 5 5 1 5 |zombie9 = 1 3 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies :For more strategies, see here. Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can complete the level without Plant Food, paid content, store-bought plants, or losing lawn mowers. If you have not unlocked the Magnet-shroom yet and just want to acquire it easily, you can use the same strategy along with Melon-pult's Plant Food attack. *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Cherry Bomb **Laser Bean **Potato Mine **Infi-nut **Melon-pult (if you want to just unlock Magnet-shroom easily) **Magnet-shroom (if you want to win without Plant Food or losing any mowers) To win easily, simply fill the first column with Laser Beans, the second column with FOUR Snapdragons, leaving the fourth lane tile open (the Melon-pult will eventually go here), and protect all lanes with a Wall-nut. Plant the Melon-pult in the free space with the Snapdragons after the Laser Beans have killed the first set of Jesters. When the Necromancy ambush occurs, immediately use Plant Food on the Melon-pult to kill most of the Knights and damage the Wizards enough for the Laser Beans to quickly finish them. Do the same for whenever Wizards appear in the level. You can spend all your remaining Plant Food during the final wave to crush all of the Wizards coming in and then finish off the dying Knights normally. Laser Beans will destroy Plant Food-carrying Tombstones from across the map and keep you well stocked. Jesters may throw back a melon or two but not enough to make a difference. Infi-nut is there in case of emergency protection for any reason and Wall-nut is not recharged. With Magnet-shroom, you can use the same setup, without needing Plant Food. Arrange the four Snapdragons so that they line up as a pair in front of the second and fourth lane Laser Beans. Place three Magnet-shrooms in every free tile in the second column. This group will keep the Knights and Bucketheads from progressing too far, even if all of your Wall-nuts have been turned to sheep. After the Necromancy ambush, dig up the Laser Beans behind the Snapdragons and use their sun to Cherry Bomb the Wizards that appear in the final wave, then clean up the rest of the zombies. It is STILL possible to win this way WITHOUT unlocking Magnet-shroom first, although it requires a somewhat different plant arrangement, skillful use of Magnifying Grass and expert knowledge of the level's zombie layout. Strategy 2 *'Required plants:' **Cabbage-pult **Tile Turnip **Laser Bean **Infi-nut (or any other suitable defensive plant) *The Wizard Zombie is the greatest threat. It keeps transforming plants, so it would be nice to just kill them right after they appear. Two Cabbage-pult Plant Food upgrades would be enough for this job. Three Wizard Zombies appear, so there will be enough Plant Food if you use Tile Turnips. *Set up Laser Beans for general damage. *Use defensive plants to deal with Knight Zombies and Buckethead Peasants. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Infi-nut **Squash **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine *'Optional' **Ghost Pepper + Imitater *Plant a column of Infi-nuts in column 8. Fill up the rest of screen, including column 9, with Potato Mines. Let's rock. *Now, as the zombies detonate more Potato Mines, which also clears gravestones, start planting Infi-nuts in column 6, leaving column 7 as a one-tile gap. The whole idea is that the zombies will get bunched up by the Infi-nuts and be able to be killed by a single Potato Mine. *Take out Wizard Zombie as soon as they appear with Cherry Bombs or Squashes or whatever premium plants you have. *Use Plant Food on Potato Mines to make more Potato Mines. (Alternatively, experiment with using Plant Food on the Infi-nuts. With this strategy, you do not need the column 6 Infi-nuts.) *Towards the end of the game, you can dig up anything you are obviously not going to use (i.e., plants in rows where no more zombies are appearing). You will then have plenty of extra sun for a few more Squashes or Cherry Bombs to take out any remaining Wizard Zombies. You should finish comfortably without the need for any lawn mowers. *If you do have Ghost Pepper and/or Imitater, it is pretty easy to finish the level with just these and Potato Mine and nothing else if you dig up the Ghost Peppers for a refund of sun just after they explode. Strategy 4 *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Lightning Reed **Snapdragon **Cherry Bomb (if you have the sun shovel) These plants do not shoot projectiles, therefore the Jester Zombies cannot deflect them. *Plant the first column with Lightning Reeds, second column with Fume-shroom and third column with Snapdragon. *The combination will go well, but when Knight Zombies or any other strong zombies are going to eat the Snapdragon. You will get two Plant Foods as extra. Use most of the Plant Foods on Snapdragon or Lightning Reed. In the final wave the Wizard Zombie soon makes all plants into sheep. But before that if you have conserved Plant Food, use it on Lightning Reed. If you do not, dig out some plants and use Cherry Bomb and use lawn mowers. *If you do not have the sun shovel, just let the lawn mowers to finish the level. Strategy 5 *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Infi-nut **Phat Beet Place Infi-nuts at the third, fourth, fifth and ninth column, fill the first column with Laser beans and plant Phat beets on the third, fifth and seventh column. When the Knight Zombies came give the most forward use Plant Food on the Infi-nuts. Make sure you leave at least one Plant Food before the tombstones appear. When the tombstones appear, use Plant Food on the Laser Beans at the lines with Plant Food tombstones and depending on the positions, give Plant Food to one or more of the Infi-nuts at the third, fourth or fifth column. By the last wave, most of the plants should have been turned into sheep by the Wizard Zombies. Let the lawn mowers deal with the zombies. Strategy 6 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Lightning Reed **Spikeweed **Cherry Bomb Place Lightning Reeds at the first and second column, Spikeweed at nineth column. Use boost on Lightning Reed when Wizard Zombies approaches. When the final wave arrived, use Cherry Bomb to destroy them or there are too many plants turned into sheep,you have 3 Cherry Bombs in this level. No lawn mowers needed to deal with them. Gallery FR DA N15.png|First time reward IMG_0019.PNG|By Screenshot_2016-10-01-17-20-30.png|By SODA15.PNG|By PVZ 2 Dark Ages Level 15.jpg|By DA-15 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Trivia *Before the 2.6.1 update, a possible glitch for this level was for a stray Jester Zombie to appear on-screen before the "Let's Rock" button was pressed. *There is a modified version of this level in the Gem Jam Epic Quest. Walkthroughs Dark Ages Night 15 Dark Ages Night 15 Last Stand II Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Magnet-shroom - Dark Ages Night 15 (Ep.278)|By How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 15's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty